Lemon Writer's Anonymous or Tongue Tied
by Dark Hilde
Summary: The setting: A meeting of minds. What can go wrong? May be a multi-parter but is ok on its own. Gundam Wing. Yaoi mentioned.


Title: [Ficlet]'Lemon Writer's Anonymous', or, 'Tongue Tied'.  
By: Gundam Deathscythe Hilde "Dark Hilde"   
Gundam_deathscythe_hilde@yahoo.com   
Dark_hilde@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: If you don't know then I pity you. (Content Not mine, GW-wise, obviously, the rest is.)  
Warnings: Reality fic, sort of. o.O;; The society meets every 30th of the month. Be forewarned. Bring pocky. February meeting dates are kinda hard....be there, Sanq Kingdom-LWA Auditorium. LOL. N/M Features the Dark and demented one...Moi.  
  
Tongue Tied?  
  
The girl with dark hair and a red headband stood up to face the crowd. She tried to smile a bit, failed, and gave up the attempt all together. She wasn't good at socializing. She thought herself to be too much like Heero and Squall in that respect, and supposed that that is why she adored Duo so much. Duo Maxwell, AkA, the demonic, dark hacker-killer-slave/master and braided baka with a childish side, eyes the color of vibrant violet thunder eggs, and a mouth that never stopped. Literally.  
  
She thought herself to be too serious most of the time, sensitive and naive to a fault. She thought she would never get the guts to come here, yet here she was. Her guy-friend IRL had mentioned something to the effect of having the 'testicular fortitude to go with the flow, pack the punches, and actually join the Lemon Writer's Realm of after-glowing Hee-chans and Duo-kuns.' Amazingly enough, she had actually done it, to his surprise, pride, shock and amazement.  
  
She had sat down one day after a round of lemon pie to write something she hoped made sense and didn't send people running to the hills of no return. *amazingly* She wrote it, and wrote more, and more, and you get the picture. The result? Her notebook is happily humming with lemons waiting to be squeezed-er-typed and published, and there's even a cherry and a grapefruit in the mix. All to be revealed in due time, once the non-lemonic parts of every story are out in the open. (You know, the parts with a storyline and/or plot!)  
  
She raised her hand and drew the attention of the instructor.  
  
Miss Noin, the teacher of the Lemon Writer's Anonymous recovery therapy class, called the girl to the front of the auditorium. "Do you have something to say, Miss?"  
  
The girl grinned slightly and started to say her name, then paused, reconsidering. She settled for the nickname that had been chosen earlier. "I, Dark, have finally finished a lemon scene!"   
  
The crowd cheered. It felt good. The only part she didn't like was the fact that the G-boys were in the background, stoic as ever, hands on hips, at their sides and crossed in 'tough-man' poses, not at all happy about the situation.  
  
"That is why I have joined this therapy class. So far, I am unphazed by the 'writer's block' effect that commonly follows. In fact, I have gone and written a ton afterwords and I can't type it all up fast enough! It's ten pages long, by hand, and when typed it almost doubles. (Ok, so I do write small.) I really got into it this time! I actually liked a fanfiction that I wrote!"  
  
More stoic glances as the crowd cheered lightly. She noticed only two or three males in the class. "I only hope I can do more in the future without the impediment of writer's block! The thing is, this time it was a DuoxHeero one, and you know how that goes!"  
  
Someone in the crowd screamed Duct tape and whipped cream. Duo stuck his tongue out with an evil gleam in his eyes from way across the auditorium.   
  
"That's great Miss Dark, is there anyone you would like to thank for helping you out with this accomplishment?"  
  
The girl pondered this a moment. "Yeah, TJ, for bugging the hell outta me to get something on paper rather than describing it all in detail in his ear. He's the one guy I know IRL that's tolerant, to an extent, of Yaoi."  
  
"Well then, seems this class has done you good, you've finally opened up and said something for once." To this, the girl half-heartedly glared, seeing the honest look on Miss Noin's face. She was only trying to be encouraging. Don't go for the gun. "Good for you!"  
  
Dark Stepped down and walked to the back of the auditorium, face to face witht the glowering G-boys. Duo still had his tongue out, his eyes seemed distand and he received concerned loooks from those around him.   
  
"Stuck that way, didn't it?" Dark asked, brow raised.  
  
"Heth." Yes, he'd tried to say.  
  
She tossed him a full blown hentai grin and left the room as the crowd dissipated. The meeting was over.  
  
Duo turned to see the other four pilots looking at him strangely.  
  
"Uaht?" Duo asked, waving his arms about for emphasis. "kahnt yah thee ahmn thtuck?"  
  
"That is why you don't eat superglue, Duo." Quatre advised with a shrug.  
  
"Who says that he was trying to eat it?" Heero asked in a monotone voice. He wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulder. he held up a tube in his left hand. Wufei looked at Duo with a smirk and understood.  
  
Quatre blinked, confused. "What, now?"  
  
"This morning," Trowa explained to the bonde haired boy, "Duo must have mistaken that for the thing you had borrowed from his bedside drawer last night."  
  
"What I borrowed? OH!"  
  
They all looked at Duo again.  
  
"Tho I taught eht uwath wube!"  
  
  
D-chan: I am gonna kill you for this one, Dark.  
Dh: Don't count on it, Duo-kun. 


End file.
